Mhm My Punishment
by Hiro-Urahara
Summary: Yaoi! SessInu Lemons. Inuyasha gets punished and doesn't seem to mind the treatment.Its rated M for a reason!One-shot


**Hello everyone! Here's the awesome one-shot that have provided like I said I would!**

**Reviews are welcomed and tell me what you think!**

**Warning: RATED M!!!!!!!!!!! (Inuyasha isn't mine but I wish he was!)**

_**

* * *

**_

Inuyasha quietly crept down the hall where he skillfully stayed out from viewing range. Rin had come and informed him of Sesshomaru's arrival and he wasn't taking any chances by getting caught. Even Miroku and Sango had gone and hid from the lord and went coming out until the whole thing blew over.

So now here's Inuyasha creeping around in the hallways trying to make a clean getaway from the deranged lord of the western lands. So far he avoided the older sibling but to make sure his ass was safe.. (hahaha literally) he needed to get the hell outta there! He peeked into the foyer and noticed a few demon servants idly standing about and sighed happily. 'No Sesshomaru in sight! Yes!' he thought clenching his fists happily.

Inuyasha unnoticeably slipped into the large room unseen and headed for the front door as he made sure he didn't get caught by any demons. He snickered as he reached for the handle and chuckled as he was about to make an escape. He took he handle firmly into his hands and as he was turning it… a large hand clamped down on his own.

"Now where were your going Inuyasha?!" the figure seethed through clenched teeth. Inuyasha didn't even have to turn around to know the killing aura surrounding the room as he shakily turned his head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M SORRY SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha cried as he tried to get away from the powerful demon who held into his wrist firmly. "I-I-I was just I-I-I ahh! Let me go!" he screamed feeling the elder demon picking him up and tossing him over his shoulder.

"No way are you getting away from me this time Inuyasha." he said pushing past the baffled demons and servants who were watching the scene unfold. He let the protests from his mate go to deaf ears as he broke down the bedroom door yet again as he trudged towards the bed where he was going to take his Inuyasha, willing or not.

"Ah! You beast let me go!" Inuyasha yelled as he was thrown onto the bed with such force that he could've sworn he heard the bed crack as he bounced back up from the throw. "Sesshomaru?!" he screamed as the deranged demon ripped and tore the clothes from his body, tossing the now useless fabric to the floor.

"I'm going to savor every last part of you Inuyasha." he mumbled as he positioned himself above the half demon. He smirked menacingly as he watched his mate shudder with pleasure from the up coming thoughts processing through his mind. "Mhm I see your diving into your own fantasies of how I'm going to take you ne, Inuyasha?" he snickered stripping himself as well. He slowly and painfully took his time as he watched Inuyasha's cock spring to life with every passing moment.

"Ne, ne Inuyasha… what's this here? Already excited by just looking?" Sesshomaru laughed as he kneaded the cock in his hands. Inuyasha shuddered and bit his lip as the sensations flowed throughout his body just from Sesshomaru's aggressive touch.

'Hah.. Sesshomaru d-don't tease me.." he said as he brought his hand to his mouth to he could muffle his voice. He heard the deep chuckle resound throughout the room as Sesshomaru changed positions over him and took his cock into his hands.

"Mhmm Inuyasha I already know how you love to be fucked fast and hard. But this is going to be your punishment for disobeying me." he murmured tracing Inuyasha's hips with the tips of his fingers as the other hand pumped the half demon. "Your punishment…" he paused grabbing hold of Inuyasha's chin so he could face him. "Is me making love to you gently." he said smirking evilly as he watched the shocked expression fall upon his mates face.

"S-Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha gasped as the words registered in his mind. "Ah- Please don't do this Sesshomaru I-AH!" he pleaded as the tug on his cock made his body jump from the sudden pull.

Sesshomaru smirked happily at the glazed expression on Inuyasha's face as he took a perk nipple into his mouth and steadily began his torturous teasing on the nub. He herd the muffled moaned from above and pumped his mate harder ashe bit and nibbled.

"Nyah! S-Sesshomaru s-stop teasing me!" Inuyasha cried, feeling his climax reaching. He struggled against the sheets and tried desperately to hold back the feeling dwelling deep inside of him rising up at an incredible rate. He felt the hot lips disappear from his chest and hesitantly opened an eye to see the overzealous smile grace Sesshomaru's lips.

"Ne, ne Inuyasha. I can't have you cumming already.." he said roughly placing his thumb atop Inuyasha's twitching head. "Before I can love you deeply, I'll have you begging for it." he snickered pulling on Inuyasha's cock. He heard the excited gasp come from his mate and shook his head dejectedly. "My, my Inuyasha. I seem to have forgotten how I'm supposed to love you gently ne?" he chuckled massaging Inuyasha's hard member between his fingers. He heard the displeased cry from his mate and licked his lips hungrily.

He watched as Inuyasha covered his face with his hands and frowned slightly. He quickly removed the hands from his mates face and traced Inuyasha's chin sweetly. "Don't be like that Inuyasha." he teased leaning in closely as he placed small butterfly kisses everywhere. "I know you prefer it better hard and rough but I can make you cum (-hehe) to love it this way too." he said in between kisses.

Inuyasha shuddered as Sesshomaru's deep voice reverberated over his body as those small but delicate kisses covered his being. His cock twitched with every kiss, every touch, and every breath Sesshomaru took, completely racking his body to the core. He could feel every loving gesture and phrase's echo throughout his mind, forever engraining them into his heart and soul never leaving a placed untouched by his passionate words. Making his entire existence a mere puddle of emotions in the hands of his mate.

"Nyah… Sesshomaru love me until I can't take it anymore!" he moaned startling his composed lover. Sesshomaru twitched as those words carelessly escaped through Inuyasha's lips, and he gazed at the being under him.

"Ah.. Inuyasha." he muttered gaining his mates attention. Inuyasha opened his eyes only the see the expressionless face of his beloved. "You sometimes say things so carelessly without thinking." he mumbled frantically grasping Inuyasha's legs and spreading them wide open. He thrust two fingers in front of his mates lips and commanded that he coated them thoroughly. As Sesshomaru deemed his fingers moistened enough, he pulled then from Inuyasha's mouth quickly and positioned himself at his mates entrance. "You will have to pay for your ignorance." he mumbled plummeting two fingers deep within his lover and began thrusting them in and out quickly.

"Ah! S-Sesshomaru! I-I can't!'" Inuyasha cried as the fingers brushed against his sensitive spot, making his resolve disappear. "Sesshomaru m-more!" he moaned bucking his hips as he met with the thrusts. He panted and covered his eyes with his hands when he felt Sesshomaru's fingers scissor him open and play with insides.

"Hn.. You like it like this don't you Inuyasha." Sesshomaru mocked pulling his hands free from inside his mates body. "It seems I can't love you gently Inuyasha." he mumbled aligning his member with Inuyasha's twitching entrance. "I think your more than ready." he said as he grasped his full cock in his hands and proceed to thrust himself deep within his mates body, completely sheathing himself to the hilt. He didn't even wait for Inuyasha for adjust to his size, when he slowly slid out and with such force, he began relentlessly pounding his mate into the bed.

"Nyah! Sesshomaru h-harder!" Inuyasha cried as the tears silently fell forgotten to the sheets as the sweat from Sesshomaru dripped from his chin onto Inuyasha's chest. He took in Sesshomaru's strong over powering scent as the thrusts became faster and faster each time. "Hah Sesshomaru! Punish me over and over again!" he moaned, feeling his climax reaching its peak.

Sesshomaru gripped Inuyasha's hips roughly as he pounded harder and faster at an erratic rate. "Mhmm Inuyasha I love you." he moaned closing his eyes as his own cock felt the need for release. With a few more quick thrusts, he felt the walls around his member tighten and heard the cry of ecstasy from his mate as he came all of his stomach and part of his face. As soon as he felt the walls tighten, with once last deep thrust within Inuyasha, Sesshomaru came deep and hard inside his mate with a silent cry of pleasure.

Sesshomaru panted as he rested on his elbows, recovering from his orgasm, while he stared into the eyes of his loved one. Inuyasha smiled wearily as one shaky hand lightly caressed the lord's cheek with care. "I love you Sesshomaru. I don't care how you treat me, as long as I know you love me." he murmured leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on his mate.

Sesshomaru sighed and smirked at the oblivious idiot under him, wondering if Inuyasha noticed that his cock was still fully sheathed deep within him. He pulled out slowly and thrust back in with great force that made Inuyasha groan in mixed pleasure.

"S-Sesshomaru?! Y-your still hard?!" Inuyasha cried staring wildly at his mate, baffled by his will. Sesshomaru smiled evilly as he got onto his hands and lifted a leg over his shoulder, turning Inuyasha onto his stomach as he began thrusting deep within Inuyasha.

"Hah… Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha moaned, feeling his member harden from the sudden movements from his lover. He bit his lip as Sesshomaru gripped his thighs tightly in his hands, knowing that they were going to become bruised from the strength he was using.

"Now what was it you said earlier? Ne, Inuyasha." he snickered seeing the erotic expression on Inuyasha's face as he pounded deep within. He could get off with just thinking of the face at any time.

A rustling of wood and feet could be heard from the bed as the two turned to face the doorway. "Damn it you two! How many times in one night are you gonna fuck each other like animals in heat!" Kouga yelled.

Sesshomaru stared at the wolf demon before glancing down at the shocked expression on Inuyasha's face. "If you can clearly see… I'm the only one doing the fucking here.." he said passively as he resumed thrusting into Inuyasha.

Kouga gasped and blushed as he picked up the broken door and placed it back on the hinges. "Holly fucking god! At least use a damn room that has a fucking door!" he shouted as he tried his best to put the door back into place. "Everybody in the fucking place can hear you two going at it AGAIN! Shessh!" he yelled running down the hall and into the kitchen where he met Inuyasha's gang.

"I can't believe I had to be here for the damn meeting dealing with the elders that takes place TOMORROW!" he shouted as he heard the muffled screamed from the half demon down a few halls.

Miroku sighed as well as Sango when Kouga spoke his mind on the matter. "I just think we should just wait it out. You remember the last time you interrupted Sesshomaru during his alone time with Inuyasha, right kouga." Miroku said crossing his arms.

Kouga shuddered as he remember the beating that took place after Sesshomaru was done with Inuyasha and the icy glare that was shot his way because of Sesshomaru's foul mood. The lord had been especially cold and cruel to the wolf demon whenever he felt like opening his mouth.

"Hehehe…" Shippo snickered in the corner as he hid from viewing range. Everyone turned their attention to the fox demon who was laughing quietly to himself. Kagome crept up behind the small demon and lifted him into her arms and gave him a cold stare.

"Shippo.." Kagome said with a hard expression. "Do you happen to know why Sesshomaru in in a foul mood?" she questioned earning a small peep from the fox as he tried to runaway. "Shippo!" she yelled holding him above the table so he could be inspected by all the people gathered around.

He hesitantly scratched the back of his head as he chuckled. "Uh. I kinda know why Sesshomaru is angry." he laughed wincing at the group.

"What?! WHY?!" Kouga yelled at the small demon.

"Heh, I kinda told him that Inuyasha was mad at him for making him stay inside, so I told him that Inuyasha snuck out and colored on all his robes because he was mad.…" he said in a hushed voice as everyone gasped at the words the small fox spoke.

"You did what?!" Kagome screamed. Everyone stared at the blushing fox who twiddled his thumbs hesitantly. "Why did you do that?!" Kagome yelled placing the fox on the table quickly.

Shippo smiled meekly and put on his pouting face. "Well, Inuyasha ate my food at dinner last week and I couldn't get him good so I thought up a plan to involve Sesshomaru! I knew he would get Inuyasha good!" he mumbled glancing from side to side.

"Oh MAN! Inuyasha is gonna flip when he finds out about this!" kouga laughed idiotically at the poor fox.

-With Inu n Sesshomaru-

As Sesshomaru finally pulled out from Inuyasha and carefully relaxed beside his mate, he pinched Inuyasha's nose roughly. "That is for going against me Inuyasha." he said letting his head fall upon the cushioned pillow.

Inuyasha cocked a brow at the comment and remembered the question he wanted to ask earlier. "That reminds me Sesshomaru… what did I do to make you so mad?' he questioned looking at the solemn face of his lover.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow at the question and got up on one elbow. "You disobeyed me a and left while I was gone… and then you had the nerve to color all over my robes. Don't tell me your that dense." he murmured getting up from the bed, heading for the bathroom.

Inuyasha stared at the retreating back of his mate and growled under his breath. "SHIPPO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs as he bolted from the bed taking the sheet with him as he limped down the hall. "You little bastard! Get your ass over here!" he yelled coming into the kitchen and noticed the fox bolting out of the room quickly.

Everyone laughed as they watched the scene play out. They knew it was going to be an eventful night to say the least.

_**

* * *

**_

**Ok here's the one-shot I promised you guys from the reviews! Hoped you all liked! I sure did and I wrote this to one of my good friend's on here! Hard and Horny Nude InuYasha. This is for you buddy! I hope you like! Reviews are welcome!**


End file.
